Long Lost Sister
by Queen Of Lies
Summary: I guess you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Hello?" I called, through the house._

_The walls were peeling and yellowed. The hallway carpet was torn and topped off with rubbish from every single fast food joint. _

"_In here," Jake called out. He's been my dealer for a year and my boyfriend for 8 months._

_Stepping over the rubbish and making my way to where Jake had called from, I began to shiver and sweat. It has been 3 days since I'd had my last hit and the pain, sweats and the shivers weren't the worst of it. Wrapping my arms around me, I continued down the hall. I turned into the lounge room and found Jake and a few of his mates, sitting on a couch._

"_Back for more, huh?" Jake chuckled. "See, what I tell ya-"he said to his mates, gesturing towards me, "They always come back for more." He got up and walked towards me._

_I stepped through the doorway and stopped in front of him, pulling money out of my jeans back pocket. "Here," I spoke, handing it to him, looking around._

"_Where's the rest? You owe me $25 from last time." He spoke looking over at his mates, who stood up walking towards us._

"_I-I-I don't have it, yet. Please can I just have the stuff, I promise I'll get you the rest of the money. I'll give you double," I asked, stepping back._

"_What do you say boys? Should we let my sweet Anna pay later or make her pay now?" He grinned, his mates moving forward. _

"_No, please?" I pleaded, moving further away from them._

_He back handed me then grabbed a fist full of my black mid back length hair. "Aaargh," I groaned in pain._

"_Boys," he spoke, nodding towards me._

_They ran at me, two of them grabbing my arms, and the other lifting me up by my feet, Jake letting go._

"_No! Let me go!" I screamed, thrashing._

_They threw me onto a bed, holding me down, Pining my arms and legs._

"_I think this is the perfect way to pay me back, Anna. Don't you?" He grinned, unzipping his jeans._

"_No! Jake, please? No!" I cried._

"_Let her go," spoke a woman's voice to the left of us._

"_Who the hell are you?" Jake asked him and his boys stopping where they were._

_They let go of me and I sat up, scrambling to hold myself up against the back board, trying to get away from them with tears streaming down my cheeks. His boys pulled out hand guns from the back of their jeans, pointing them at the woman._

"_You guys seem quite smart. So, I'm just wondering why you'd do something as stupid as to point guns at me," she spoke, walking towards them, her high heeled boots clicking against the floor boards. _

"_I'd say you were the stupid one. Walking into the home of four grown men" he snickered, walking closer to her, putting his hands on her waist._

_She leant into him, with a smile, putting her lips to his ear, "Nope. You're still the stupid one."_

_She grabbed his right arm and twisted it up behind his back. "Still think you can beat me?"_

"_Hahaha," he laughed, his Boy's ready. "Shoot her."_

_She drew her gun out and had shot Jakes boys before they could even blink. Two of them fell to the ground and the other fell over me, his gun still in his hand, _

"_Aargh," I screamed, trying to push him off of me, kicking him. I was crying hysterically, drawing in quick, sharp breaths._

_I looked up just in time to see the woman push Jake away from her. He turned around, pointing a gun at her, but again she was too quick. A bullet went straight through his head and he fell to the ground. I looked over at him, blood quickly pooling around his body. The woman didn't say anything; she just put her gun away and walked over to the door. I looked down at the gun, sitting beside me. Picking it up, not sure on how I was supposed to hold it, placing my finger on the trigger, aiming it at the woman and pulling it back. _

"_BANG!" _

"_Whoa." The woman turned with her hands up, moving slowly towards me. "Easy."_

"_BANG!" _

_She jumped onto the bed, slapped the gun out my hands and punched me in the face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I started coming to, my head throbbing. I looked around.

'What the Fuck? Where am I?'

I quickly got up. I was in some sort of wooden crate, steam coming in through vents. There was a small window in the door. I started banging against it, "Hello! Help me!" I started Hyperventilating, my breath becoming shorter and shorter, past experiences flooding back.

The woman from earlier came into view. "Let me out!" I screamed banging on the window, "I can't breathe!"

"You're fine, just take a deep breath." She spoke, calmly.

"What is this?"

"It's a homemade sauna," she answered, walking up to the window.

"Why am I in here?"

"So you can get clean."

"I can get clean-"

"No you can't," she said looking me in the eyes, "Not on your own."

"I can I just need another hit, to ease off of it," I said, smiling with my hands up on the window.

"I know how you're feeling," she said leaning her back against the wall, "Believe me. The constant pain in your head, your stomach is always in knots… putting yourself in situations that you don't want to be in just to get another hit."

"Please just let me out?"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good, Ana." She stepped off from the wall, turning to face me, "You are just like her," She said before turning and walking off.

"No! Don't leave me in here!" I screamed, banging my fists on the glass. "No, please?!" I slid down the door, tears flooding from my eyes, wetting my already drenched shirt. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my head against the door.

I'm alone. Everyone I have ever known and loved is dead, leaving me alone. I have nothing. I don't want to keep going... I don't want to be alone anymore. I could feel the darkness drowning all of my thoughts, leaving only one; to end it. Something in the corner of the box caught my eye. It was a long silver nail that hadn't been hammered in enoughand was sticking out at least half a centimeter. I stared at it for a while, shaking. The steam was making me sweat and made it hard to breathe, but it didn't erase that one thought. Uncurling myself, I crawled over to the corner and started picking at the nail. I picked at the nail, trying to grab the end of it, but my hands were shaking so bad I couldn't grab hold of it.

"Uh," I crossed my arms over my stomach, which was cramping up. I leant over, putting my forehead on the bottom of the sauna, breathing slowly. In through the nose, out through the mouth and in a few seconds it had died down to a slight stabbing pain. Slowly sitting back up, I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and continued on with the nail. I picked at the wood around the nail, until the nail was loose and my fingers were cut and bleeding. I pulled out the nail and sat back against the wall with my knees to my chest, twisting the nail around in between my fingers. It's weird how something so small could be the end of someone's life. This was it. There is no going back. But back to what, I mean, I have no friends. And all of my family is dead... so, I really have no reason to stay. No future. I placed the pointed tip at the edge of my wrist and pressed down slightly. My hands continued to shake as I counted to three...1...2...3... I dragged the tip across my wrist, inhaling a sharp breath as it made a deep cut that instantly started to bleed. I quickly changed hands and did the other, watching as the blood poured out of the cut and down my arms, dripping onto my jeans and the wood. I dropped the nail and lowered to the ground, lying on my side with my hands in front of me. I watched as the blood poured onto the wood base of the sauna. The steam making it hard to breathe and see, well that and the blood loss. They say that your life 'flashes before your eyes,' but really it's just you looking back and replaying the events that got you to this point. Mine all started when I was 11 and our house in Russia was stormed in the middle of the night, and everyone was either shot or burned when they set fire to the house. The only people who made it out alive were me and my sister, but the events after that were far worse than dying in that house... I could feel my heart rate start to slow and the slower it got the harder it was to stay awake. My vision started to blur as little black dots started to appear. I wasn't scared. I actually didn't feel anything. I could see darkness creeping in at the edges, getting closer and closer. I could hear footsteps. They were coming closer to the sauna. I looked up to the window just as the woman did and she looked down at me. She disappeared and the door opened with a click.

"Ana? Ana?" she called, putting her index and middle finger to my throat. "Shit."

My eyes closed and I could feel the woman pull me out, carrying me. My head flopped back as I was lifted.

She set me down on something soft. I'm guessing it was the bed.

I could hear running around and draws being opened and closed. I could feel one pair of hands on me, wrapping something around my wrists.

"Just hold on Ana," spoke the woman.

I felt a sting on the inside of my right elbow and flung my arm weakly. "No. Just… let me… die," I said in between short, shallow breaths.

"Why, huh? So you can take the easy way out. Give up?" She held my arm down and stuck in the needle, putting tape over it.

"I… have nothing… left. Everyone… I've… ever loved… is dead." I choked on the last few words; a lump forming in my throat as a tear rolled down my face. I was feeling weaker by the second, the darkness almost consuming me.

"You have something left… someone. I found Alex…" she said, cupping my face with her hand.

"Alex…?" I sobbed.

She nodded. "Yes. You'll see her when… Ana? No, no stay awake. Open your eyes!"

Her face disappeared into the darkness and her voice sank into the silence. When my eyes closed for the final time… my heart took its final beat…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Am I dead? I looked around at my surroundings and saw nothing but darkness. Is this really what death looks like, 'cause if it is, I definitely wasn't expecting this. I mean, I don't believe in God, Heaven or Hell, but I still expected something, anything. But darkness is the only thing that surrounds me. It's funny. I don't really feel dead… all of a sudden I felt pressure to my chest.

"Come on!" It was the woman. "1, 2, 3, 4" More pressure to my chest, going to the rhythm of the count.

I looked around the darkness. Was she here too? No, she couldn't be. But where the hell was her voice coming from? I continued looking around, spinning as I searched the darkness.

"Don't give up, Ana." There's her voice again. She was sad. Why was she sad? She doesn't know me… does she?

"1, 2, 3, 4" More pressure to my chest.

I continued spinning. Getting faster and faster, searching for her voice. But I couldn't find where it was coming from and I couldn't stop spinning. I had no control over my body as it twirled around, picking up speed. The pressure to my chest continued in rhythm. "1, 2, 3, 4,"

"Breathe!"

Spinning and spinning, faster and faster, until I couldn't get any air into my lungs. The lack of oxygen to the lungs and the spinning, making me light headed and dizzy. I opened my mouth, gasping for air as I clawed at my chest. My lungs were burning from every second they were denied oxygen. Can you die twice? I guess there really isn't any evidence, considering no one has come back from the dead to say otherwise. The burning and pressure were getting worse, the spinning faster…

"This is the only way..." the woman said before a sharp pain went straight through my chest.

I shot up gasping, as air flooded back to my raw and starved lungs. The woman was standing over me, holding a very large needle in her right hand. She placed it onto the table beside the bed, next to bloody towels, cotton balls, and a sewing needle and thread.

"Just breathe," she said, sitting on the bed beside me, rubbing my back.

"Fuck, off!" I coughed, pushing her away. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got to my feet. But as soon as I stood up I went light headed and the room began to spin. My legs gave out from under me, sending me crashing to the ground.

"Argh! Uh, fuck!" I spat, through clenched teeth. A sharp pain shot through my wrists and my right arm.

I had ripped out the needle from right arm, leaving a small, bleeding hole. I rolled onto my side, looking at my wrists. They were both bandaged, thickly, blood seeping through.

"Come on," said the woman, putting her arms around me to get me up.

"No! Just let me go!" I cried, pushing her away. I pulled at the bandages, trying to get to the wounds.

"No. Ana, don't do that." She grabbed my hands, but I pulled away from her. "Okay. What do you want me to do? Let you die?"

"Yes!" I cried even louder.

"I can't."

"I have nothing left! Nothing! My family… everyone I have ever loved is dead!" The floor was cold and welcoming as I rested my head on it, crying.

"I know," she said, moving closer. She sat down on the floor in front of me, legs crossed, pushing loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"I was following you. I have been searching for you for over two years. I know who you are… how you got here, where you came from… I know who killed you parents."

I looked at her as she stood up. How? How did she know things about me? Why was she looking and following me?

"Trust me. You have something to live for…" She said, putting her arms under mine and moving me back to the bed.

She sat down beside me and taking my hands in hers, looking down at the bandages. "Alex is alive."

She re-stitched the cuts and put a glue type substance over it, bandaging them back up. I sat on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees, watching her pack away every sharp object.

"You don't have to do that," I said, watching as she put a bunch of pens into her desk draw.

"You're talking now?" She asked with a smile in her voice. "While I was stitching you up, again, you barely looked me in the eye."

"How?" Was all I asked.

She turned and sat on the desk, looking at me. "How what?"

"How do you know me?" I asked, looking at her through hair that had fallen in my face. "How?"

She looked to the ceiling, inhaling and exhaling through her nose. "I… Think you should get cleaned up first. Before we get into any of that." She hopped off the desk and started walking up the steps, "Come on. I'll show you the bathroom."

It felt nice having a warm, soapy shower. The weight on my shoulders reduced, like the shower just washed away all of the craziness from last 24 hours. My hair is clean, soft, and shiny and smelt like kiwi fruit. I no longer looked or smelt like a druggy. The woman gave me some of her clothes to wear, nothing special just a pair of jeans and a long sleeved, tight fitting, black shirt. I walked down the steps, patting my hair dry with the blue towel she gave me. I got to the bottom of the steps before I realized she wasn't in here. She didn't tell me where to put the towel, so I walked over to her clothes rack and hung it over the top pole, away from the clothes. I ran my hand across the clothes she had hanging up. They were all very beautiful and elegant, and I'm sure very expensive, dresses. Some went to the floor others looked like they were supposed to sit just below your ass. Styles and colours varied with the extensive collection of dresses.

"I can get you some if you like?"

I turned and faced her with a bored and uninterested expression on my face. "Not my thing," I replied, folding my arms across my chest.

She laughed and made her way over to me, holding a glass that contained something that looked like green milk. She held it out to, "Here."

I kept my arms folded. "No."

"Come on. It's my famous Veggie Shake," she said, smiling.

"I don't care what it is," I said, a hint of anger and annoyance in my voice.

"You need-"

"No, what I need," I snapped, interrupting her, "Is information. You said after I got cleaned up you-" My head started pounding and the room began to spin. Holding my hand to my head and with the other I held onto the clothes rack, I closed my eyes.

"You need to rest. I'll help you to the bed," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I shook her off, but kept my head down and eyes closed. I took in two deep breaths and the dizziness passed as soon as it had hit. "See," I said, straitening up. "I'm fi-" It hit me again and this time it took out my legs. She caught me with her free hand before I hit the ground, putting her arm around my waist. I reluctantly put mine over her shoulder as she walked me over to the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed with my elbows on my knees and my head resting in my hands.

"Put your head between your legs," she instructed.

I did what she said and it made me feel a little better. I closed my eyes and listened to her walk around the room. There was also the sound of wheels being rolled, like a wheelie-chair.

"Here."

I sat up. She was sitting in front of me on the wheelie computer chair, holding out the drink. I stared at the glass. How was I supposed to trust her? She killed Jake and his boys, knocked me out and locked me inside of a sauna. She dodges my questions and for god's sake, I didn't even know her name. For all I know, she's spiked the 'Veggie Shake' and is waiting for me to drink it, pass out and do what she wants to me... if she already hasn't.

"I haven't done anything to it. It's all natural." She still had a worried look on her face.

I took the glass between both hands and lifted it up to my nose. It smelt like carrots, celery, and spinach. Well, that explains the colour. I slowly lowered it to my lips and took a sip. My mouth watered as the cool liquid touched my tongue. I followed it with a mouthful, then another and another, until it was all gone, and I was basically licking the glass.

"When was the last time you ate?" The woman asked, taking the glass from me.

I tried to think back. "What day is it?"

She looked at me, concerned. "It's Tuesday. You've been here since yesterday morning and it is now..." She looked at a leather band watch on her left wrist, "3:35pm."

"Saturday afternoon," I replied, counting back the days, hours and minutes.

She got to her feet and walked over to her desk, grabbing her keys and placing the cup down. She started walking up the steps.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She stopped at the top and turned, "To get you some food."

"No. I'm fine. I just need to know who killed my parents!" I said standing up. I was getting really pissed with her dodging my questions.

"Once you have eaten, then I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise."

I sighed and nodded. She gave me a smile, then left. I was starving, now that I think about it. But I needed to know what she knew. How she knew who killed my parents. How she knew who Alex and I were. And who the hell she was. I started walking around the room. The dizziness had passed, thanks to the Veggie Shake. I hate to admit it but it did taste pretty good. This room was massive. It had a high ceiling, very tall windows that overlooked the city and it was very spacious. This place was either a grand hotel or a really big mansion. I looked around at the furniture she had, which wasn't much. She had a single bed, clothes rack, computer desk, and a large, black trunk. But the weirdest thing is, is that it was all placed in the center of the room. I walked over to the black trunk, flipping open the locks. What I found was definitely not what I was expecting. It was a whole arsenal; all sorts of guns and knives. I picked up the one closest to the front and held it in between both hands. Even though I had held one before… and shot it, I didn't realize it was this heavy. It was all black and cold, and looked like the ones policemen use. I turned it over in my hands, studying it. I couldn't look away. It was like I was hypnotized. I ran my hand over it cool, smooth surface, running my fingers over every intricate bump.

"It's heavier than you thought it would be, isn't it?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice because I hadn't heard anyone come in and I recognized it. I turned and froze, dropping the gun. It fell to the floor with a 'clunk,' landing beside my feet. I couldn't believe it. She was here… alive. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes, her soft hazel hair falling past her shoulders in ringlets…

"Alexandra?" I spoke, in a Russian accent, while choking on a sob. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Hey, sis."

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I just think this is a little boring, but if you don't think it is then let me know. I'll gladly keep going on with the story. It may take me a while to update again because we are on a 2 week holiday and I don't have the internet at home. So, if you like it, let me know.**


End file.
